


Tip The Scales

by EnbyStiles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Desk Sex, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles
Summary: Hannibal is working late and Will gets the urge to pay him a visit before heading home.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171
Collections: smut i definitely approve of





	Tip The Scales

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I needed to write this, but I did. Enjoy.

Hannibal’s lips find his own in an unexpected kiss. Will lets out a small noise of surprise but doesn’t pull away, instead leaning into the contact and fisting his hands in the lapels of the older man’s jacket to keep him in place. The action earns him a pleased sound from Hannibal, who’s hands have found their way to Will’s waist as he begins to walk them backward.

Back now to the wall, Will lets out a gasp as Hannibal presses in close enough that their bodies are flush save for where Will’s arms are between their chest. He lets out a gasp as he collides with the solid surface, giving the other man the opportunity to delve in and explore Will’s mouth with his tongue.

The first brush of Hannibal’s tongue against his own has Will moaning into the kiss. He can feel Hannibal growing hard against his hip, spurring on his own bodies call to arousal. He rocks his hips, pride swelling as he elicits a groan from Hannibal with the movement. It takes some coaxing to get Hannibal to be vocal, and Will loves the challenge.

Hands move, both working to unbutton the other jackets and shirts. They’re in Hannibal’s office. It’s late. Well past when Will would usually come to see the doctor. But Hannibal had been working late and Will had the compulsion to surprise him after finishing up some errands in Baltimore.

It took a simple phone call to get him where he is now. A declaration that he wanted Hannibal to fuck him in his office before hanging up without awaiting a response. He had assumed he would have to work Hannibal up upon his arrival. Instead, he got two steps into the room before the older man was on him.

With the rustling of fabric and the brief breaking of their heated kiss, both men find themselves bare from the waist up. Hannibal’s mouth attacks the long column of Will’s throat then, making him tilt his head and gasp sharply at the drag of teeth over sensitive skin.

He pulls Hannibal closer, wanting to feel skin on skin as badly as he wants them to both be fully naked. Hannibal understands this, his nimble fingers working open Will’s belt and pants even as he uses his own body to press Will solidly against the wall. The feel of sips and teeth on his throat makes him shiver slightly, head tilting to give better access. 

Will’s hands find their way to Hannibal’s slacks, nearly snapping the prong of his belt buckle off with the force he applies in his haste to get it open. He tries to push the offending material down, but Hannibal’s hands snap up to capture his own and hold them against the wall on either side of him. Will lets out a groan, both in frustration and pleasure as Hannibal picks that exact moment to bite down on the sensitive skin at the crook of his neck.

“Be patient,” Hannibal chides breathily with a kiss to the skin he’s turned a deep red as he lets his hands glide down Will’s wrists lightly to then slip back to his hips. He takes a moment to run his thumbs over the lines of Will’s hips where they peek out over the edges of the fabric, then slowly pushes his pants and boxers so they fall to the floor.

“Make me,” Will rasps back, voice thick with the desire to take charge and get what he wants. He knows Hannibal will give it to him, but if he’s going to be a tease first Will isn’t afraid to fight him a little to get his way.

Hannibal chuckles against his throat before lifting his head and bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. It’s more clashing teeth and tongue this time than brushes of lips and slow exploration. Rough and passionate and exactly what Will was hoping for. Then he wraps his arms around Will, pulling him away from the wall and flush against Hannibal. He starts to lead them backward, only pausing long enough for Will to toe out of his shoes and not be tangled in his clothes in the process.

They make it to Hannibal’s desk before breaking the kiss, ending it when Hannibal pushes Will back to hop up and sit on the edge of the expensive piece of furniture with an impish glint in his eyes and an amused smile on his lips.

Will grins at the obvious invitation. Hannibal, shirtless and flush with his slacks hanging loose on his hips as he sits on the rich mahogany desk. It’s just too tempting. He reaches out, putting his hands on the older man’s shoulders, pushing him back just enough that Will can climb onto the desk so he’s partially kneeling on the hard wood and partially sitting in Hannibal’s lap.

Hannibal’s hands find their way to Will’s hips, pulling him down so his ass grinds against his erection where it still is trapped in too many layers of smooth fabric. It makes Will groan and rock his hips, both giving Hannibal what he wants and causing his own erection to press and rub against Hannibal’s stomach. 

“Is this what you had hoped for when you called?” Hannibal asks as one hand makes its way up to tangle in Will’s shaggy brown curls and yank his head to the side. Will lets out a whine at the sensation of hair pulling and the jolt of pleasure it sends down his spine and straight to his cock. He nods, and Hannibal bites his neck just below his ear lightly before letting him go.

Will’s hands move to Hannibal’s face and neck then, pulling him into a heated kiss as he forces the older man to lay back on the cool wooden surface. He reaches out blindly, hand going over the edge of the desk to fumble and yank open the drawer he knows to have a bottle of lube he personally hid inside not even a week ago.

When Will retrieves the bottle Hannibal chuckles into the kiss. He had found the bottle and considered bringing it back home with him, but he thought better of it at the time and he’s glad he did. He loves seeing Will like this. Taking the things he wants.

The chuckle earns Hannibal I bite to the lower lip, making him gasp and Will grins down at him before sitting upright. He doesn’t remove the other man’s pants completely, just reaches behind himself and pushes them lower on Hannibal’s hips until his hard cock springs free. 

Hannibal is about to ask if Will really wants to have sex on his desk like this and not someplace more comfortable, but the thought leaves his mind the moment Will wraps a lube slicked hand around him and starts to stroke just the way he likes. The sensation makes his eyes slip closed and his head tilt back with a groan as he fights back the urge to simply flips them and bend Will over his desk so that he’s the one in control yet again.

When Hannibal opens his eyes again it’s to the sight of Will lining himself up before sinking down on Hannibal’s cock with a low moan. He has one hand on Hannibal’s chest, the other behind him holding Hannibal’s cock at its base for his own sake. The tight heat enveloping him makes Hannibal groan despite himself, hips jerking slightly against his will in the desire to get more. More contact, more skin, more of Will surrounding him.

The moment Will is fully seated, Hannibal sits up, and in one swift motion, he wraps an arm around Will’s waist, pulling him closer as his other hand grips the edge of the desk for stability. He brings his lips to Will’s throat, dragging his teeth over his pulse point before biting down on the thin flesh above it. The sudden change of position and spark of pain from Hannibal’s teeth makes Will’s body tighten around him, eliciting a sound somewhere between a groan and a deep growl from the older man.

Will scrambles to adjust to the sudden shift in their positions, toes pressing into the edge of the desk as one arm winds around Hannibal’s neck, and the other grabs the bicep of the arm Hannibal has holding himself steady with. He feels like he’s one fire. Nerves ablaze and singing with pleasure at every press of heated skin and sharp nip of Hannibal’s teeth across his throat and shoulders.

With a tip of his head, Hannibal looks Will in the eyes, dark amber-brown meeting icy blues blown wide with pleasure and want. They lean in at the same time, coming together in an open-mouthed kiss that they both end up panting and gasping into between brushes of lips and tongue. Will beings to rise up on his knees then and Hannibal lets his hips snap up to meet his movements as he comes back down.

Their pace starts out slow but quickly becomes a near frenzy of sharp movements. Both men lost in the feel of one another and the small thrill of having sex in a place of such important professional standing. 

The thought of Hannibal sitting at this desk after tonight, trying to concentrate on his work with the memory of their torrid little rendezvous creeping in to distract him, has Will moaning louder and moving his hips faster. His head thrown back as Hannibal presses his face into the crook of Will’s neck and just breathes in the scent of the two of them mixing together.

It’s intoxicating on some deep level. Driving Hannibal closer to the approaching edge. He can feel the way Will’s body is beginning to tense with his own approaching orgasm, muscles tightening and cock leaking to sneak pre-cum across Hannibal’s abdomen. “Touch yourself,” Hannibal orders in a gravelly tone.

The command sends a shiver down Will’s spine. He lets go of Hannibal’s arm, keeping the other securely around his neck for leverage as he reaches between them and takes his own cock in hand. It’s a bit difficult to keep a cohesive rhythm going, and he’s grateful when Hannibal tightens the arm around his waist and keeps him steady as Will continues to ride his cock. He moves his hand in quick jerks, only needing a few to bring himself over the edge.

With a groan and then a shout, Will cums with Hannibal still fucking up into him and his teeth clamping down on the crook of his neck. His whole body spasms with it, back-arching, head falling back and cock pulsing in his hand as he coats his and Hannibal’s stomachs and chest with his cum.

Hannibal follows close behind, finally hitting his breaking point as Will’s orgasm starts to subside. His thrusts stutter to an abrupt halt as he pulls Will down onto him one last time and holds him tightly as he spills inside him with a grunt.

Neither man moves for a long moment. Both holding on to the other like an anchor as they wait for their heartbeats to slow and their breaths to even out. Will has his face pressed into the disheveled hair atop Hannibal’s head, nose buried in the graying light-brown strands in a similar way to how Hannibal has his own pressed to the crook of Will’s neck.

Slowly, they untangle from one another and Hannibal lets himself lean back on both elbows to survey the aftermath. They’re both a mess. Sweaty and covered in smears of Will’s cum. The younger man looks positively wrecked. Brown curls damp and sticking to his forehead in places while others look tousled and wild. He has red marks littered all along his collarbone and sides of his throat from Hannibal making his claim there.

It’s almost as satisfying a sight as the one Will has. It’s rare to see Hannibal so undone, and he revels in it. There’s no air of sophistication to be found in his debauching state. Hair a mess, posture lax, and face wide open with how he’s feeling as his eyes rake over Will.

“We are definitely doing this again sometime,” Will says with a smirk before he climbs off of Hannibal at last.

“You’ll have to make an appointment,” Hannibal can’t help but joke as he watches as the younger man grabs and then sacrifices his underwear to clean himself up quickly. “I would appreciate more than ten minutes’ notice to prepare for such a visit.”

Will snorts a laugh before throwing his underwear in the trash and reaching for his pants. “Yes, Doctor,” he says, tone teasing. “Should I come clad in only a trenchcoat next time, since we’re planning things in advanced?”

It was meant as a joke, but the smile on Hannibal’s face makes it clear how appealing the idea is to him. “That, I leave entirely up to you.”

With another laugh, Will tosses Hannibal’s clothes on the desk beside him before throwing on his shirt and jacket, not bothering to button them. “I’ll see you at dinner tomorrow,” Will calls over his shoulder before leaving without another word.

Hannibal watches him go, smiling to himself and making a mental note to purchase Will a nice new coat. Something long, with a silk lining so they both can enjoy the feel of it before he strips it from him to take Will as soon as he’s inside and the door is locked.

With a shake of his head, he finally gets up to clean up and re-dress himself. Gears turning in his mind with all the ways he can take Will in his office the next time they have this sort of visit. Will is going to be in for quite the surprise then.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
